SPD: Wicked
by irine18
Summary: SPD drabbles influenced by the musical Wicked.
1. Introduction

Introduction:

These will be a series of drabbles that will explore the relationships in Power Rangers SPD inspired by the songs and themes of the book and musical called Wicked. Wicked is about the life of the Wicked Witch of the West before Dorothy came to Oz. I heartily recommend the book by Gregory Maguire, to listen to the songs from the original soundtrack, and if you can go see the musical written by Stephen Schwartz playing all over the US with permanent productions in Chicago and New York.

That being said, I do not own Power Rangers or Wicked. It is possible that there will be spoilers for either SPD or Wicked.

I hope you enjoy the stories,

Irine18


	2. Thank Goodness

"Thank Goodness" from the Wicked soundtrack.

Set before the series and before Sydney joined SPD.

* * *

"You're gonna love this Syd," Maisie Banks, agent extraordinaire, addressed the blonde girl sitting before her, "You're latest single is top ten in all of the pop charts. Isn't that great Sydney? Sydney? Sydney?"

Startled Sydney woke up from her daydream, "Sorry Maisie, my mind was somewhere else. What were you saying?"

"Syd you gotta start focusing on your career." Maisie shook her head, "You keep jumping from fencing to singing to modeling, when are you gonna stop and choose what you are? Look at you, you have everything, adoring fans, a doting family, the kind of life any girl would dream for, and you always seem so lost."

"I'm sorry Maisie, but it just seems like there's more to life then being famous. I feel like I could do more." Syd sighed, "It's been a long day, why don't we quit and start again in the morning?"

"Sure Syd, get some rest." Maisie shuffled some papers as she watched her client get up and leave the office. "You should be thankful for all you have." she said softly as Syd closed the door behind her.

A tall man with dark blond hair waited in the plush lobby tapping his foot as he saw Sydney leave the office. He stood up and waved to her, "Hey Princess, all set?"

"Yes Daddy." She shuffled over to him and gave him a hug.

"Your Mom is picking you up after dinner and you're staying at her house for the weekend until then your french tutor will be working with you, then you have an hour with the gymnastics coach."

"Yes Daddy."

They walked outside the tall building to see hordes of fans screaming out Sydney's name. She immediately broke out of pen and was engulfed by the crowd. Sydney frantically signed notebooks and shook hands hoping that another riot won't break out this time. She looked at her father to see him hovering over her but not pushing away the crowd. A fan grabbed her and gave her a big hug before screaming, "I couldn't have been happier to meet you. Thank goodness you make this wonderful music."

Amid the chaos Syd thought to herself,

"_I couldn't be happier,  
Right, Dad?  
Couldn't be happier._

She looked at her father and wondered what he was thinking, he smiled back and gave her a thumb's up.

_Right here  
Look what we've got  
A fairy-tale plot  
Our very own happy ending_

All she felt was loneliness as she navigated the crowd to the black SUV waiting for her and her dad.

_Where we couldn't be happier -  
True, Dad?  
Couldn't be happier  
And we're happy to share  
Our ending vicariously  
With all of you_

Sydney waved to the crowd out the open window door knowing that they all loved her or at least her image.

_I couldn't look prettier  
I couldn't feel humbler  
We couldn't be happier  
Because happy is what happens  
When all your dreams come true"_

Her face fell from happiness to sadness as she closed the dark tinted window where no one could see the real her. It was a silent car ride to the mansion where she lived part-time, Sydney stared out of the window to see people living life, couples walking hand to hand, groups of girls giggling in outdoor cafes, and families having picnics in the park. She looked over to see her father talking on his cell phone arguing with some imaginary stockbroker.

* * *

Her day progressed with a flurry of activities when she arrived home. There were fencing lessons, gymnastics, singing, dancing, French, Spanish, and Italian lessons before she had a quiet dinner with her father. She waited in her room for her mother to come by and pick her up. Sydney looked around her room, at the trophies and awards that decorated the shelves.

"_That's why I couldn't be happier  
No, I couldn't be happier  
Though it is, I admit  
The tiniest bit  
Unlike I anticipated_

She observed the pictures of her family: a five year old Sydney with both of her parents standing proudly behind her, a ten year old Sydney smiling at two different birthday parties when her parents divorced, and a black and white picture of Sydney sitting by her window alone.

_But I couldn't be happier  
Simply couldn't be happier  
Well - not "simply":  
'Cause getting your dreams  
It's strange, but it seems  
A little - well - complicated_

A closer look at the pictures revealed that there was never any friends in any of the pictures. Family, acquaintances, and later agents and show business people but never any close friends to share her life with, there was always something to get done. Her life was taken over by the hobbies that her parents pushed on her.

_There's a kind of a sort of : cost  
There's a couple of things get: lost  
There are bridges you cross  
You didn't know you crossed  
Until you've crossed..._

_And if that joy, that thrill  
Doesn't thrill you like you think it will  
Still -  
With this perfect finale  
The cheers and ballyhoo_

From downstairs, loud yelling made it's way up to Sydney's ears. Every time her parents would meet up there would be arguing. They could never be civil to each other. The only thing they agreed on was that their little girl was going to be famous, to be great.

_Who  
Wouldn't be happier?  
So I couldn't be happier  
Because happy is what happens  
When all your dreams come true  
Well, isn't it?  
Happy is what happens  
When your dreams come true!"_

Syd looked at the SPD brochure in her room and put it down. Resolutely she walked down the stairs slowly seeing her mother berate her father again, their arms up in the air and their voices screaming.

"Mom, Dad, I have something to tell you..."


	3. What is This Feeling?

"What is This Feeling?"

One of my favorite aspects of SPD is the relationship between Sydney and Z. Two girls who come from different worlds who have to live and interact with each other remind so much of Sydney, who becomes Glinda the Good Witch, and Z, who becomes the Wicked Witch of the West. I recommend listening to the song "What is this Feeling?" from the Wicked soundtrack before or during the reading.

Singing is indicated in all caps.

This is set during the episode "Confronted"

* * *

Sydney Drew walked in to her room to see the other bed taken over by a flurry of yellow. She winced in disgust over the mess on the floor, boots and clothes strewn all over the place. Sydney looked over to the bed to find Z lying down, headphones planted in her ears.

"What is going on here?" Syd tried to speak in a calm manner. Z ignored her.

"Hello!" Sydney yelled trying to get Z's attention. Z ignored her.

"Aaaugh," Sydney yelled in frustration before grabbing Z's headphones. "What are you doing here?"

Z smirked, "I'm your new roomie, roomie."

"I'm overjoyed," replied Syd, "Now pick up your boots."

"It's my room too and I don't have to," Z argued back. They continued to argue and yell when Jack came in.

"This room is a mess!" he said over the yelling. They spoke at the same time blaming each other. Jack shushed them, "Both of you need to clean this up."

"But Jack..." Z started.

"No buts, and that's an order."

"Who said you could order us around?" asked Sydney.

"I'm the red ranger and by SPD rules you have to follow my orders," with that he walked out of the room.

"What a jerk," Z and Sydney said in unison, they smiled at each other then realized who they were speaking to and scowled before they started cleaning.

BOTH  
_THERE'S BEEN SOME CONFUSION  
OVER ROOMING HERE AT SPD ..._

Z throws her boots into the closet  
_BUT OF COURSE, I'LL CARE FOR JACK ..._

Sydney picks up Peanuts and places him on her bed.  
_BUT OF COURSE, I'LL RISE ABOVE IT ..._

Both sit on their respective beds and look out in the distance.  
_FOR I KNOW THAT'S HOW YOU'D WANT ME TO RESPOND  
YES, THERE'S BEEN SOME CONFUSION  
FOR YOU SEE, MY ROOM-MATE IS …_

Both pause, regard each other, trying to find the words ...

Sydney fumbles for her words.  
_UNUSUALLY AND EXCEEDINGLY PECULIAR  
AND ALTOGETHER QUITE IMPOSSIBLE TO DESCRIBE ..._

Z  
(after a beat)  
_BLONDE._

Sydney sits up and looks at Z.  
_WHAT IS THIS FEELING  
SO SUDDEN AND NEW?_

Z rolls her eyes.  
_I FELT THE MOMENT  
I LAID EYES ON YOU ..._

Sydney touches her wrist.  
_MY PULSE IS RUSHING ..._

Z puts a hand on her head.  
_MY HEAD IS REELING ... _

Sydney plants her face in her hands.  
_MY FACE IS FLUSHING ..._

They face each other and start arguing over closet space, throwing clothes all over the room.  
_WHAT IS THIS FEELING?  
FERVID AS A FLAME  
DOES IT HAVE A NAME?  
YES:  
LOATHING  
UNADULTERATED LOATHING ..._

Sydney  
_FOR YOUR FACE..._

Z  
_YOUR VOICE ..._

Sydney  
_YOUR CLOTHING ..._

BOTH  
_LET'S JUST SAY -- I LOATHE IT ALL!  
EV'RY LITTLE TRAIT, HOWEVER SMALL  
MAKES MY VERY FLESH BEGIN TO CRAWL  
WITH SIMPLE UTTER LOATHING  
THERE'S A STRANGE EXHILARATION  
IN SUCH TOTAL DETESTATION  
IT'S SO PURE! SO STRONG!  
THOUGH I DO ADMIT IT CAME ON FAST  
STILL I DO BELIEVE THAT IT CAN LAST  
AND I WILL BE LOATHING  
LOATHING YOU  
MY WHOLE LIFE LONG!_

They look at each other in disgust before stomping off to the recreation room. Bridge and Sky are facing the tv and playing video games.

"Guys, Cruger is making me room with her!" Sydney points at Z who stomps over to a table where Jack is sitting and reading a comic book.

Bridge and Sky  
_DEAR SYDNEY, YOU ARE JUST TOO GOOD!  
HOW DO YOU STAND IT? I DON'T THINK I COULD!  
SHE'S A TERROR! SHE'S A TARTAR!  
WE DON'T MEAN TO SHOW A BIAS  
BUT SYDNEY YOU'RE A MARTYR!_

Sydney  
_WELL ... THESE THINGS ARE SENT TO TRY US! _

Bridge and Sky  
_POOR SYDNEY, FORCED TO RESIDE  
WITH SOMEONE SO DISGUSTICIFIED  
WE JUST WANT TO TELL YOU:  
WE'RE ALL ON YOUR SIDE!  
WE SHARE YOUR ..._

Sydney and Z both complain to the boys.

_WHAT IS THIS FEELING  
SO SUDDEN AND NEW?  
I FELT THE MOMENT  
I LAID EYES ON YOU  
MY PULSE IS RUSHING  
MY HEAD IS REELING  
OH, WHAT IS THIS FEELING? _

_DOES IT HAVE A NAME? _

_YES … _

Bridge and Sky  
_LOATHING  
UNADULTERATED LOATHING  
FOR HER FACE, HER VOICE  
HER CLOTHING  
LET'S JUST SAY:  
WE LOATHE IT ALL!_

_EV'RY LITTLE TRAIT  
HOWEVER SMALL _

MAKES OUR VERY FLESH  
BEGIN TO CRAWL …

_ALL:  
AHHH …  
LOATHING!_

Sydney AND Z:

_THERE'S A STRANGE EXHILARATION  
IN SUCH TOTAL DETESTATION  
SO PURE, SO STRONG!_

Bridge and Sky  
_SO STRONG!_

Sydney AND Z  
_THOUGH I DO ADMIT IT CAME ON FAST  
STILL I DO BELIEVE THAT IT CAN LAST ALL  
AND I WILL BE LOATHING  
FOR FOREVER LOATHING  
TRULY, DEEPLY LOATHING YOU LOATHING YOU  
FOR MY WHOLE LIFE LONG! _

Bridge and Sky  
_UNADULTERATED LOATHING_

Z goes over and flicks Sydney on the nose.  
_BOO!_

Sydney jumps back startled then both girls glare at each other again.

* * *

A/N: First songfic so it's pretty light on original writing, I'll try to make the next one a little more substantial but I couldn't get the image of Sydney and Z singing this song out of my head. 


	4. I'm Not That Girl

"I'm Not That Girl"

Set after the episode "Resurrection" after Z and Sky take a walk in the park and get attacked. Z-perspective.

_Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl_

It was like a dream, I couldn't belive it, I was getting Blueboy to loosen up. Sure he was kinda dorky looking in that argyle sweater but anything is better than the uniform. To see him smile in the bright sun of the morning was so much better than his scowl underneath the draining lights of the headquarters. Too bad it was all cut short by that stupid monster.

_Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl_

We're back at the base and he's hardened once again. No Commander, yes Commander, I'll do anything you say Commander even though I'm still mad that I'm not the red ranger. He can be so predictable sometimes, yet I still feel drawn to him. I want to bring out the unexpected, to crack that hard exterior. It doesn't hurt that he's so hot. God, he doesn't even know the effect he has on all the women at the base.

_Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in_

We all move back to the recreation room and I watch as Sky and Bridge start up a video game, our troubles with Gruumm forgotten for now. I grab a book and sit at the counter, glancing at him now and then, wondering what he was thinking. I frowned when I see Sydney sit next to him.

_Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Gold hair with a gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose  
And Heaven knows  
I'm not that girl_

They laugh and they poke at each other, not knowing the gut twisting reaction I'm having to it. I guess it's only natural, they're like the king and queen of SPD, of course they're going to end up together. It's only a matter of time before they realize that they'll be more than friends. But sometimes I wish…

_Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl..._

"Hey Z?" I turn my head away from the couple to see Bridge standing in front of me. "Are you alright?"

I nod my head, "Yeah Bridge, I'm okay."

"Well you look a little down, want me to make you some toast?" For some reason his gloved hands were moving nervously behind his back.

"No, it's alright, I just need to get some air." I stand up and take one last look at Sky and Syd who are oblivious to everything else in the room. "I'll see you later Bridge."

I left quickly as I could so that I could run to my room and cry.

* * *

Bridge stared after the retreating girl, a sad look in his eyes.

_Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
There's aboy I know  
She loves him so  
I'm not that boy..._


End file.
